Mid-Boss
Mid Boss, also known as the Sassy Demon, the Dark Adonis and Vyers, is an antagonist in the videogame Disgaea. After King Krichevskoy's death the Netherworld was plunged into chaos, especially with the Prince, Laharl, persistent in a slumber and unable to assume the throne. With the power vacuum, ambitious demons from across the Netherworld started vying for the position of Overlord including former Vassals of the King. The Dark Adnois Vyers was one such demon, putting together a small army and territory based on high-class aristocracy and style. "Mid-Boss" After two years Laharl awoke to find his father dead and kingdom in chaos and immediately began to carve out a name for himself as the rightful heir to the throne by systematically killing all his rivals and looting their riches. Laharl raided Vyers' estate and soon encountered him within. Vyers commented on how it was wise of Laharl to start with his top rival in reestablish his rule, Laharl on the other hand said it was just random chance they had had decided to start with Vyers first and mocked Vyres air of importance by renaming him "Mid-Boss". Mid-Boss considered the title to be an unforgivable transgression against him and attacked in a rage but was quickly defeated by Laharl. After the defeat Mid-Boss made a hasty escape, leaving Laharl to raid Vyers' estate for the valuables and reestablish his authority in the Netherworld. Blazing Core Mid-Boss is again encountered in the Blazing Core realm. Laharl had been chasing a thief who had stolen the pendant of his new Angel underling, Flonne, to the Blazing Core, but the thief named Archangel Vulcanus was burned by the pendant and dropped the it on his way through the Core. Mid-Boss found and picked up the pendant. When Laharl and Flonne found Mid-Boss in position of the Pendant Flonne begged for the pendant back, Mid-Boss was sympathetic towards Flonne. However, as a demon, he felt he needed to abide by the Netherworld's strict property law of Finders-Keepers, and could not simply return the pendant. Flonne warned Mid-Boss that in fact the pendant burns those with evil hearts and that if he did not let go of it soon he would be burned, but Mid-Boss seemed completely unharmed by the pendant even as it began to glow with holy energy. Regardless of the pendant's effect on Mid-Boss Laharl promptly decided to beat him within an inch of his life a second time and took the pendant back from him. After the battle Mid-Boss made an exit with his remaining strength. Jotunheim Laharl journeyed to the land of Jotunheim to confront another rival Maderas, who had embarrassing photos of him he would circulate throughout the Netherworld unless Larharl confronted him for title of the Netherworld. Maderas had set several traps for Laharl based on his weaknesses of despising attractive women and his hatred of positive thinking. When confronted in the depths of Jotunheim Maderas had surrounded himself with several succubi servants all of whom used words like "Kindness", "Eternal Peace" and "Hope". With Laharl weakened tremendously by both his weaknesses at once Mid-Boss arrived to give Laharl some advice, encouraging him not to be so subject to appearances and to instead look deep into his heart and view the world through his mind's eye instead. When Mid-Boss saw that seeing through his mind's eye was asking far too much of Larharl he instead simply suggested Laharl just close his eyes and plug his ears. With his eyes shut and ears plugged whenever the succubi tried to speak Laharl considered himself beyond weaknesses and fought Maderas with his Vassal Etna and Flonne. Blair Forest After the events with Maderas were resolved Laharl decided to take the initiative against his rivals once and spread out a formal proclamation across the Netherworld issuing a formal rite of passage, stating he would be traveling into the Heart of Evil in the Blair Forest and that anyone who could wrest the royal seal from him before he arrived at the Heart of Evil would win the title of Overlord from him, but that if he arrived there with no one left to oppose him he would be the unquestioned Overlord himself. As expected the Blair Forest swarmed with demons of all varieties ready to destroy Laharl and take the seal. Laharl overcame all opposition until he arrived at the Heart of Evil where Mid-Boss came out to confront Laharl for the title. Though considerably stronger Laharl was able to defeat Mid-Boss again and with Mid-Boss as his last formal "rival" Laharl had succeeded his rite of passage and became the offically Overlord. The Sea of Gehenna After encountering the human astronauts Gordon, Thursday and Jennifer, who had found a passage to the Netherworld via the depths of Space and been beaten and formally made Vassals Laharl decided to put the once proud Captain Gordon, to work as his manservant. When Flonne, Etna and Jennifer decided to go on a picnic in the Sea of Gehenna, Laharl decided to join them for the free food and of course to use the journey as an excuse to have Gordon carry their things around for him. While passing by Mid-Boss smelled the food and decided to steal it for himself. Laharl, Etna, Flonne , Gordon, Thursday and Jennifer chased and eventually caught up to Mid-Boss. Gordon and his crew fought with style and grace, much to the scoffs of Laharl and Etna, but both Flonne and Mid-Boss considered them to be spectacles of awe. After the battle Mid-Boss returned the picnic-basket but reveal he had in fact already devoured its contents and made another hasty escape. However, Laharl rewards Gordon for his genuine warrior's spirit by promoting him from manservant to Vassal and knighted him "Protector of the Netherworld". Earth Defense Force Gordon's commander, General Carter eventually followed through the path mapped out to the Netherworld by Gordon and arrived with his top troops to the Netherworld. For all his forced a adulation of Gordon, Carter actually considered Gordon a simpleton only worthy to be used as a crash test dummy in mapping out the route to the Netherworld so he could later follow to establish a real base of operations in the Netherworld to mine it for resources and set up colonies for the ever increasing population of Earth. Faced with invasion Laharl and his vassals confronted the Earth Defense Force as they arrived. Carter sent his real #1 soldier Curtis, Gordon's rival to retrieve Jennifer, Carter's adopted daughter in exchange for sparing Gordon and the others, Jennifer agreed and went with Curtis, Laharl on the other hand was less than willing to allow things to end so cleanly and set out to destroy Carter's fleet and rescue Jennifer. When confronting Carter her called out Jennifer who he had outfitted with a mental override chip to control her. Curtis turned on Carter for the dirty trick and removed the chip, but was blown-up in the disarming. With Jennifer returned to her senses, his #1 soldier dead and all his troops defeated Carter called on some Angels, he had made alignments with to help him and who had told him about the Netherworld as a resource in the first place. Laharl defeated the Angels, but Carter got away. In his escape shuttle Carter was confronted by Mid-Boss, who demanded to know what Angel had made a pact with him and encouraged him to invade the Netherworld. Carter described Archangel Vulcanus and begged for mercy. Mid-Boss spared his life but told him her would be cursed by nightmares from that day forth for trying to enslave his own daughter. Celestia As the Seraph of Celestia, the land of Angels, had originally sent Flonne to assassinate King Krichevskoy and in light of the attempted invasion of the Netherworld Laharl decided it was about time to confront Seraph Lamington. Mid-Boss was encountered in the fields of Celestia, a surprise because demons could not enter Celestia without an Angel to let them in. Mid-Boss insisted that Laharl and he have a final battle before Laharl went any further. Though much stronger still by then, Mid-Boss was defeated and Laharl entered Celestia with Flonne and the others. Laharl, Flonne and the others needed to slay many of Vulcanus' angles to get into see the Seraph as Vulcanus had declared Flonne an enemy of Celestia. Vulcanus eventually was confronted in the halls of Celestia and indeed admitted he considered Flonne a enemy because he thought she would use Laharl to try to take over Celestia before he could. Vulcanus was beaten to within-an-inch-of-his-life by Laharl and the others but managed to get away, speeding off to the Seraph's chamber to blame the attempted coup on Flonne. Seraph Lamington reveals he knew of Vulcanus's treachery for some time and committed summary execution of him by transforming him into a flower. However, Lamington said that since they had slain several Angels to get there he needed to punish Laharl and the others as well. Flonne offered herself up for punishment in their place for bringing them there and claim responsibility for the death of the Angels. Lamington accepted Flonnes gesture and transformed her into a flower. Laharl and Etna became enraged by Flonne's "execution" and fought the Seraph. If the final battle with the Seraph is not reached less than a few hours Laharl kills the Seraph. Mid-Boss arrives commenting on how he was too late. Mid-Boss says he had been conspiring with the Seraph from the beginning to test Laharl and, if he had spared him, the Seraph would have returned Flonne to normal and forgiven their transgression into Celestia. Laharl feeling responsible offers himself up with a spell his mother, a powerful human witch, used to save him long ago. Laharl's spell claims his life but restores Flonne. However, if the final battle with the Seraph is reached in time, Laharl instead spares the Seraph and Mid-Boss's arrival returns Flonne to normal. Mid-Boss reveals as before he conspired with the Seraph to test Laharl and had been counting on Flonne as an ally and him as an enemy to soften Laharl's heart. When Laharl asks why it was important to him, the ghost of Laharl's mother then appears beside him and "Mid-Boss" simply states how Laharl had made him and his mother very proud. As demons can be reincarnated after death, the implication is that Mid-Boss was the reincarnation of King Krichevskoy all along. Category:Demon Category:Satan Category:Aristocrats Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Rivals Category:Alter-Ego Category:Charismatic Category:Comic Relief Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Revived Category:Extravagant Category:Thief Category:Wealthy Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Spy Category:Trickster Category:Multi-Beings Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors